


motionless

by felicities



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicities/pseuds/felicities
Summary: 50-day fic challenge.day two prompt: 'motionless.'





	motionless

It’s been five years since he last saw her.

 

Five years since she married Gordon and moved to the other side of the country. Five years since she left Sports Night for Gordon, to marry Gordon, and to “spend forever with Gordon,” she said in a way that made him cringe and wince and feel sick. He still cringed and winced and felt sick every time he would remember the way her face lit up when she said those words. The way she’d let out a contented sigh when she looked at the ring on her finger. The way the ring sparkled and gleamed as though it was mocking him. The way she was on her toes and the edge of her seat during the last five minutes of the show, because it meant she’d be having dinner with Gordon after. He’d see her skip out of the control room, practically flying.

 

But it’s been five years and what he doesn’t remember is how he felt every time he looked at her, and she, back at him. How he felt when he’d hold her gaze and they’d just smile at each other like there weren’t other people in the conference room. How he’d press his sweaty palms to his pants when she was hovering too close next to him, how he’d suck in a breath when she placed her hands on his shoulders, how he’d casually stare at her sitting inside the control room during commercial breaks, trying to see how long he could without anybody seeing him. It had been an exhilarating feeling, something he took surreptitious pleasure in doing. It had been something so innocuously dangerous, knowing that she could glance into the studio any time and catch him staring.

 

But this, seeing her metres away from him in the middle of the city – in New York, oh sweet beautiful New York – he was reminded of all that. And though he wanted so much to cross the street, so much to yell “ _Dana_!” and see if she’d look, so much to ask her how she is, instead he stood there, motionless, transfixed to where he was and watched her get into a cab.


End file.
